Wish Upon A Star
by kallen-valentine
Summary: SONG FIC Terinspirasi dari lagu Wish Upon A Star punya nya Samantha Mumba SasuSaku Just read it and Reviews


Song fic pertama saia nih terinpirasi dari lagu Wish Upon A Star nya Samantha Mumba

Song fic pertama saia nih terinpirasi dari lagu Wish Upon A Star nya Samantha Mumba. Saia buat di kesibukan belajar saia ngadepin UAN nih 

Mohon doanya agar saia lulus ya

Song fic ini cerita tentang perasaan Sasuke ke Sakura, jadi mohon maaf kalo jelek hehehehehe

Desclaimer : Punya Masashi sensei. Not me….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wish Upon A Star

" Sasuke aku suka sama kamu !! " kata Sakura

" Sudah berapa kali aku bilang ke kamu sih ?? kalo aku tu gak suka sama kamu. Kamu tu nyebelin banget " balas Sasuke dangan tajam dan tanpa perasaan

Setelah itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan sakura yang lagi nangis, tapi sebenarnya hati nurani Sasuke gak ngomong kayak gitu

Sakura, maafin aku sebenernya aku sayang banget sama kamu. Tapi aku gak ingin kamu tetap disisiku karena aku yakin bila kamu disisiku kamu pasti menderita

_Remember when I said I won't miss you?  
The truth is that I do  
I never stop thinkin' about you _

" Sasuke kamu mau ke mana ?? " tanya Sakura, air matanya hampir terjatuh

" Itu bukan urusanmu lebih baik sekarang kamu pulang ke rumahmu " perintah Sasuke

" Kamu ingat tidak dulu sewaktu kita masih genin kamu selalu biang kalo aku menyebalkan " kata Sakura lagi

" Aku tidak ingat, sekarang pulanglah ke rumahmu " kata Sasuke tapi tetap tidak menatap wajah Sakura

" Aku tau kalo kamu tidak punya keluarga seperti aku, tapi kumohon jangan pergi dari sini. Jika kamu mau pergi aku akan ikut denganmu ke manapun " katanya sambil menangis

" Kamu memang menyebalkan. Terima kasih " kata Sasuke sambil memukul lehar Sakura

" Sa su ke " kata Sakura lalu teridur

Sakura aku betul – betul minta maaf. Kamu tau sebenenya hal ini sudah lama kurasakan sewaktu kita masih di kelompok 7. cuman aku yang ngambil jalan berbeda dari kalian bertiga. Maaf, ini semua demi kebaikanmu

_We are meant together  
The two of us are bound  
Now it seems like forever I can't get you off my mind_

Ya, sudah 3 tahun sejak kejadian itu tapi aku tetep aja gak bisa ngelupain kamu Sakura. Apalagi sejak kejadian waktu itu

" Sasu…ke " kata Sakura gak percaya

" Sakura ya…" jawab Sasuke dengan dinginnya

Waktu aku ngelihat kamu setelah sekian lama perasaan yang tadinya sudah gak ada tapi sekarang muncul lagi

Aku benci…

karena aku pasti ingin kembali ke Konoha dan melupakan dendamku pada Itachi

Tapi…

Aku senang…

Karena aku bisa merasakan perasaan mencintai orang sebelum aku pergi karena aku tau kemungkinan besar aku gak akan mungkin bisa ngalahin Itachi

Dan kamu tau waktu itu aku pengen banget meluk kamu tapi aku sadar hal itu tidak mungkin hal itu gak ungkin karena pada waktu itu kita adalah musuh

Sejujurnya aja aku selalu berdoa pada bintang jatu agar aku dapat kembali ke masa itu

Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin karena bintang jatuh terlalu cepat jatuhnya

Aku juga ingin sekali memiliki kekuatan yang dapat memutar balik waktu

Tapi aku sadar hal itu juga tidak mungkin karena kita manusia

Tapi jika ada kesempatan aku akan melakukan apapun agar kita bersama lagi seperti dulu

_  
_  
_If I could wish upon a star  
Then I would hold you in my arms  
And I know we could love once again  
If I could turn the hands of time  
Then you would love me still be mine  
Baby I would be right where you are  
If I could wish upon a star_

Akhirnya aku berhasil membalaskan dendamku. Tapi entah kenapa di hatiku ada dua pihak

Yang satu ingin aku kembali ke Konoha karena aku merindukannya

_Tapi yang satu agar aku gak kembali ke Konoha karena aku sudah menyakiti hatinya _

Aku pengen banget kmu tau kalo perasaanku dari dulu gak pernah berubah

Aku selalu sayang kamu

cinta sama kamu

aku selalu ingin memelukmu, menciumu dan melamarku

tapi sejujurnya aku masih takut kalo kamu akan menolakku

_It's obvious and everyone can see  
That baby you and I are truly meant to be  
But nothing turns out right  
If only I could make you realize  
If only time could  
I'd prove it all to you_

Aku selau berdoa pada Tuhan agar kamu mau menerima aku lagi seperti dulu karena itu kuberanikan diriku untuk menemuimu di Konoha

_If I could wish upon a star  
If I could turn the hands of time  
Then I'd be in your arms again  
_

Tapi saat aku ke Konoha yang kutemukan hanya sebuah makam yang bertuliskan " Sakura Haruno "

Naruto yang sudah menjadi hokage menceritakan semuanya kepadaku

" Sakura baka, kamu tau kalau aku cinta mati sama kamu " kata Sasuke sambil menangis di depan makam Sakura

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke seperti itu langsung meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian karena ia merasa kalu Sasuke butuh waktu sendirian

Sekarang aku sadar Sakura kamu segalanya buatku kaulah belahan jiwaku

Aku yang bodoh seharusnya pada waktu itu aku tidak pergi dari Konoha dan menjagamu selamanya

Sekali lagi aku bener – bener ingin memiliki memiliki kekuatan yang dapat memutar balik waktu

agar aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu dan selalu menjagamu untuk selama - lamanya

_If I could wish upon a star  
Then I would hold you in my arms  
And I know we could love once again  
If I could turn the hands of time  
Then you would love me still be mine  
Baby I would be right where you are  
If I could wish upon a star_

_If I could wish upon a star._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gimana ??

Jelek gak??

Maklum ini hanya fic untuk menghilangkan rasa stress

Saia mohon REPIEWNYA dan doa restu agar saia lulus

- Buabay  - 


End file.
